The Adventures of Neko-Aya
by Cynical Pink
Summary: What happens when you mix an extremely angsty man with some fur and cute kitty-ness? Mischief. Oh yes, pure mischief. (Shounen-ai and crack-induced bishounen abuse)
1. Default Chapter

Weiß Kreuz does not belong to me. However, this story does and so do all events that occur. In fact, I DO own Neko-Aya. Get off my back, Johnny Cochran. I am eebil and po'. Y'ain't getting' any money from this doof. D  
  
Ooh yeah. *cracks knuckles* Time for some mischief! Catboys, anyone? ^^  
  
I'd appreciate some feedback and future ideas. After all, I am a crack- fiend who cannot write for cheese-sticks, and I'm depending on you geniuses to help me!  
  
(You can email me at CynicalPink768@hotmail.com)  
  
  
  
The Adventures of Neko-Aya  
  
~*~Prologue~*~  
  
Aya sat up in his bed in the back of the flower shop. He wiped his eyes and closed the curtain above his bed. how he hated morning sunlight. It was all bright and.happy. Turning his head to his bedside table, he realized it was only 9:30 am. Aya emitted another almost silent yawn and shifted to his feet, wobbling to the bathroom in his half-asleep state. He was NOT a morning person.  
  
"Why do I feel so. small.? Aya muttered to himself in his usual monotone voice. He stopped in front of the bathroom door and looked around the room, seeing that things seemed higher up- either that or he seemed a bit shorter than usual. Maybe he was just slouching. He shrugged off the thought and yawned once more. From the kitchen, he could smell Ken cooking some bacon and many other soon-to-be-destroyed food by-products.  
  
Shrugging again, he walked into the bathroom and turned on the faint overhead light. Hm. a shower sounds good. He slipped off the only thing he was wearing, boxers, revealing his nice tight ass. Oh, and what a fine ass it was.  
  
"Hey you. Shut up." Hey, I'm the narrator, I can say whatever I want! ". Whatever."  
  
He proceeded to balance out the water temperature and realized his hands were extremely small, and extremely cute, I might add. He paused and blinked, lifting his paws up to view, getting a better look. Aya hopped over to the mirror and gasped.  
  
"I have whiskers!" He slipped out a shriek. He pulled on one, seeing that they were anything but glue-ons or one of Ken's childish nighttime pranks. What the.?  
  
Growling in confusion, he noticed pointed fuzzy ears at the top of his head. In the background of his reflection, a long, happy tail wiggled.  
  
".." He stood for a good few minutes, waiting to wake up from this dream. Suddenly he gasped with horror.  
  
"I. I'm a CAT!!!"  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------  
  
Aya: I hate you, why are you always picking on me?  
  
Jessi: Because you're cute.  
  
Aya: Why am I always the focus of your shenanigans?!  
  
Jessi: Because you're cute.  
  
Aya: WHY DID I HAVE TO BE A CAT?! Why not a wolf or tiger.  
  
Jessi: Or giraffe?  
  
Aya: Or giraffe.  
  
Jessi: Cats are cute, that's why.  
  
Aya: And you're the devil.  
  
Ken: Aww.I like it! Pet the kitty. ^_______^ *pulls on Aya's fuzzy ears*  
  
Aya: Die. 


	2. Chapter 1

Weiß Kreuz does not belong to me. However, this story does and so do all events that occur. In fact, I DO own Neko-Aya. Get off my back, Johnny Cochran. I am eebil and po'. Y'ain't getting' any money from this doof. D  
  
Ooh yeah. *cracks knuckles* Time for some mischief! Catboys, anyone? ^^   
  
I'd appreciate some feedback and future ideas. After all, I am a crack-fiend who cannot write for cheese-sticks, and I'm depending on you geniuses to help me!  
(You can email me at CynicalPink768@hotmail.com)  
  
The Adventures of Neko-Aya  
~*~Chapter One~*~  
  
Ken ran as fast as he could up the steps and into Aya's room. He heard low-toned whines traveling from the bathroom and burst through the door.   
"What's wrong? I heard screaming!" Ken pouted, his big brown eyes shaky with worry.  
"Ken...look at me!"  
"Ohmygoshohmygosh!" Ken's cheeks blushed and his voice got higher as he surveyed Aya, grinning at his white fluffy ears and long whiskers. Ken stared googly-eyed at the red-head and tugged his fluffy tail. "You're so kawaii!" He pounced on Aya in his usual child-like manner, giggling and swooning.  
  
"Ken, if you don't stop petting me, I'll-"  
"Ohhhh!" the naïve brunette squealed. "You can talk, too!"   
  
Aya groaned as the boy swept him up into his arms, cuddling him and mumbling baby words. Ken continued petting him and carried him downstairs, into the kitchen where the other two boys were busy at their breakfast.   
"Lookit what I found!" Ken held the kitty up, letting the hind paws dangle against his stomach. "Isn't he cute? I found him rolling around in Aya's bathroom upstairs."  
  
"KenKen," Omi looked up from his tea. "I don't know if Aya will let you keep him. He doesn't like animals, remember?"  
"Omi it's me!"   
"Maybe it's hungry, we should feed it."   
"Kitty's not an 'it'!" Ken growled between his teeth. "Kitty's a...lemme check." He lifted Aya up. "Kitty's a HE! Yep, he's definitely a boy. And not only that, but Kitty looks a lot like Aya! he has purple eyes and red hair and stuff! Such a pretty kitty, yes you are!" Ken nuzzled Aya's nose lovingly. He sure loved his animals.   
  
Omi stood up and pulled out a can of tuna, then opened it and laid it on the floor. Ken put Aya down reluctantly and looked down at him. Aya, stumped by the sudden confusion and lack-of-recognition, eyed the can and looked up at Omi, then grunted stubbornly and decided to nibble.  
  
"WAI! Isn't he cuuuuuute?"   
Yoji, who had not said a thing so far, took a rolled-up newspaper and whacked Ken, not taking his eyes off the newspaper in his hands.  
"What was that for?!" he said, rubbing the back of his head.  
"You're being silly." Yoji mumbled and took another sip of coffee.  
  
"Speaking of Aya," Omi interrupted. "Where is he?"  
"I don't know, he wasn't in his room...maybe he snuck out because he is bad!"  
"Reality check. Aya doesn't have a reason to sneak out. He has no social life!" giggled Omi.  
  
"I heard that you little runt!"  
  
"Kitty is talking again! I think he wants to go outside" Ken picked Aya back up into his arms and carried him into the backyard to play.  
  
"Is it just me or does Ken actually think he can understand animals?"   
Omi shrugged and cleaned off his plate.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Okay Kitty, I'm going to teach you to play fetch!" Ken dangled one of his tennis balls in front of little Aya, his eyes arched with a smile and a cute pinkness spread on his cheeks.   
"You teach dogs to play fetch, not kittens. And I'm still naked, I need clothes. God, please let this be a bad dream and nothing more...!"  
Ken threw the ball across the yard, "Go Kitty! Go get the ball!"  
"And I'm -NOT- chasing after a fuzzy round toy."  
  
"Hmm..." Ken hummed in thought, then gasped as his semi-working brain struck an idea. "Let's put you on a treadmill and watch you run! We can work out together!"  
"No way in hell. I'd go flying back into the wall." Aya seemed to be talking to a wall. In fact, he was. This was Ken, after all.  
  
"HOW MEAN!"  
Heheh, sorry.   
  
"Oh wait, Yoji broke my treadmill. Oh dear, what now?"  
"I swear, if you put me on a leash..."  
"Ooh I know!" Ken bounced furiously, making Aya stumble backward. "Kitties can lick their crotch!"   
  
====================================================================================  
Ken: Why are you stopping? I was gonna teach kitty some games!   
Jessi: I think you were getting a bit out of hand.  
Aya: Thank GOD it stopped there.  
Jessi: Oh, don't worry, there's another chapter about to start! The story's only begun. *evil laughter* 


End file.
